Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is the most commonly diagnosed psychiatric disorder in children. Psychostimulant medication and behavioral therapy -- both alone and in combination -- are the primary evidence-based treatments for the functional deficits associated with ADHD. Intensive behavior therapy can reduce the need to use medication. Unfortunately, intensive behavior therapy places a substantial burden on the parents and teachers who must carry out the cumbersome procedures in the field. These burdens often lead to poor implementation of an otherwise effective treatment option. The proposed research is for the feasibility testing of an innovative technology for implementing intensive, individualized behavior therapies in the field. The technology may overcome many of the challenges inherent in administering an individualized behavioral plan. This innovative approach utilizes combinations of software-supported humans and automated embedded sensors. Together these sensors form a wireless mobile ad hoc network (MANET). The network runs algorithms for determining whether a given behavioral instance qualifies for reinforcement (or punishment). Delivery (or removal) of points is indicated in a clandestine fashion to the child on a wristwatch or other small appliance. Data related to all behavioral instances are logged automatically. Behavior plans are developed and monitored remotely with easy-to-use Internet-based software. The intensive measurement enables remote behavioral informatics capabilities that can be used to identify antecedents and continually evaluate treatment effectiveness remotely via the Internet. The proposed research is further innovative for its use of state-of-the-art usability engineering methods to improve the implementation of behavioral procedures. The feasibility experiments to be pursued in this Phase I SBIR proposal are (a) assemble a test bed for usability and reliability experiments, (b) conduct iterative usability tests with 20 parents and teachers and 10 behavior therapists; and, (c) utilize the technology to implement behavioral plans with 5 children meeting the diagnostic criteria for ADHD. Successful completion of this project will result in an inexpensive and easy-to- use technology treating the functional deficits associated with ADHD. ADHD is the most commonly diagnosed psychiatric disorder in youth. The proposed research is for the testing of an innovative technology for measuring and modifying targeted behaviors using wireless networks. The technology may substantially improve the effectiveness of individually- tailored behavioral plans. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]